This proposal requests funds to acquire a Varian Mercury 300 MHz high- resolution NMR spectrometer. This instrument will be housed in The Department of Medicinal Chemistry at The University of Utah (UU) and will serve nine primary biomedical research groups in two departments within the College of Pharmacy (Medicinal Chemistry and Pharmaceutics and Pharmaceutical Chemistry). These research groups comprise over 45 graduate students and postdoctoral associates who rely on daily access to routine NMR for their work in organic synthesis, polymer characterization, and small molecule natural products structure determination. This instrument will replace a 15-year old 200 MHz instrument, and will be the only instrument available for routine small molecule analysis to serve the needs of researchers located within the Health Sciences Center at UU. Minor users from the School of Medicine include the Departments of Radiology, Oncological Sciences, Biochemistry, Physiology, and Human Genetics. The new 300 MHz NMR would be managed by faculty and staff in Medicinal Chemistry and chaired by the Principal Investigator. The NMR Facility Director, Professor Darrell R. Davis, will oversee the instrument purchase and installation, and will coordinate the instrument use, maintenance, and user training.